Blast from the Past
by Gemma-writes
Summary: Harry and Hermione somehow wind up back in James' and Lily's days at school after an incident with the time turner and Harry finally meets James, Sirius, and Lupin. please RR!
1. accident to miracle

"Hey, Hermione!" someone called from behind. Hermione wheeled around to see Harry running up to her, dodging students in the hall, his school bag thumping heavily against his side. She looked at him expectantly.

"Could-could I borrow your Time Turner?" Harry asked in a hushed, but out of breath voice. Hermione frowned at him.

"Harry," she began "if this is to do something un-school related-"

"No! No, I promise Hermione!" Harry said quickly. "I...erm…I accidentally slept through my study hall and potions. You couldn't…you know, let me go back and go to class?" Hermione looked at him, still frowning slightly; she was obviously considering the idea.

"Well…" she began. Harry looked hopefully at her. "I could get an extra hour and a half to study and catch up on some bonus work…" Harry punched the air, cheering. Hermione smiled, but shushed him, looking around at the students around them. She took Harry by the arm and brought him to a deserted corridor and pulled the Time Turner out from under her shirt. Harry pulled it over his neck, but Hermione stared at the small hourglass curiously.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't answer immediately, but continued to examine the Time Turner.

"It's just that…it doesn't look the same…almost as if…" she said slowly.

"As if what?" Harry prompted her. But Hermione shook her head in disbelief and began to turn the hourglass. Just as she did, a boy with short black hair ran into them from behind, sending the Time Turner spinning wildly. He quickly muttered a "sorry" and continued to run. Hermione and Harry stared horrified as the Time Turner continued to spin and slowly came to a stop. And with a sudden bright light, they were sent hurdling through the past.

Hermione looked wildly around her. She saw the Hogwarts grounds, Harry, lying dizzily on the ground, and about a fifty students she had never seen in her life.

"Harry!" she hissed desperately and scared at him. He looked back at her, looking dazed. "I don't know when we're at! We could be as far back as…as _Dumbledore'_s school days! I…" she took a deep breath, "I don't know what to do!" Tears of fright filled her eyes. Harry slowly took the chain of the Time Turner off from around his neck. He, too, looked nervous, but there was another glint in his eye, Hermione noticed. It was excitement.

"Okay…okay, relax. Relax. We'll figure this out. If Dumbledore is headmaster…we could ask him what to do. He'd understand. He's Dumbledore!" he said, slightly shakily. Just as he spoke, a group of boys passed by behind them.

"Did you see the look on McGonagall's face, Prongs? Classic!" someone was saying. Harry whipped his head around, putting a crick in his neck. A boy about fifteen with shaggy, black hair was walking lazily beside another boy his age…he looked _exactly_ like Harry…his jet black hair stuck up in the air just as Harry's did…

The boy laughed. Beside him, a tired looking boy with a prefect badge smiled wearily. The boys continued except for the last one with the prefect badge; he had just noticed Harry and Hermione's lost faces.

Harry turned back and looked at Hermione, who was still in shock of seeing the boys. Her mouth was open slightly. Harry grinned wildly at her.

"It's _Dad!_ It's my Dad!" he whispered ecstatically.

"And Sirius…and Lupin…" she whispered slowly. Remus Lupin was now making his way over to Harry and Hermione, leaving a bewildered Sirius and James behind. He crouched beside them.

"Hey, I don't think I've ever seen you two in Gryffindor tower before," he said, indicating at their robes. Pink patches appeared on Hermione's face.

"Yes….well…erm," she said nervously, looking at Lupin. He smiled sympathetically at her. He looked at Harry and stared for a second, looking very confused.

"Wow! You look…just like my friend James," Lupin said smiling. He turned and called over his shoulder "James! Sirius! Commere!" James and Sirius came immediately, walking past a small group of girls who giggled admirably at them.

"Common, Moony, I don't wanna waste my free period," said James irritably. Sirius laughed.

"The only wasted periods are the one's when you don't ask Evans out!" he exclaimed. James pushed him, annoyed, but grinned almost against his will.

"Okay, shut up a minute; James, look at this kid! He looks just like you!" Lupin said impatiently. James peered down at Harry smiling. Sirius did the same, but then set his gaze on Hermione, who was looking at Lupin worriedly.

"Yeah, I guess he has some of my more...redeeming qualities, but we have to go, Remus," said James after a moment. Lupin ignored him

"Are you two lost or something? You look as if you've been confounded…" he said, turning back to Hermione. She hiccupped, and flushed furiously, muttering "…we need Dumbledore…" Lupin stood up and offered her a hand. Hermione accepted it shakily and got up. Harry followed suit, keeping his eyes on James. James gave Harry a quizzical look, raising an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Well," Lupin said, turning to Harry and Hermione, "should we get on to finding Dumbledore? Is it urgent?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Just a sec." He pulled Hermione a little ways over, so that Lupin, Sirius and James would be out of earshot.

"What?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"Hermione, why are we going to Dumbledore right away? Don't you see what's happened? Someone has switched your hour Time Turner with a _year_ Time Turner! When are we- when am _I_ going to have another chance like this? This-it's my dad!" Harry said pleadingly. Hermione shot him a calculating look, and glanced back to James, Sirius, and Remus, who were looking expectantly at them

"Common Hermione! We can go to Dumbledore anytime!" Harry said. Hermione paused, looking at Harry and then walked over to the three boys.

"It's not urgent. Would you mind if we hung out with you three?"


	2. dance partners

Harry walked with a new spring in his step, walking beside his 16-year-old father and his friends. They were exploring the grounds together after Hermione had fed Remus the lie that they were just looking at the school, seeing if they would want to transfer.

"I'm Remus, by the way," Lupin said as they neared the greenhouses. "Then this is James," James waved, "and Sirius." He smiled and nodded at them. "What are your names?" Remus asked politely. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

"I-I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said nervously. _Oh, right…_Harry thought. _Her parents are muggles…doesn't matter if they know her last name._ "And I'm Harry...Thomas," Harry said as Hermione mouthed last names to him behind Lupin's back. Remus smiled at them, his gray-blue eyes twinkling.

"Well, we've just finished out last exams today; everyone will be going home in a couple days. Are you just staying for the day?" Hermione answered with a shaky 'yes' and they continued to tour the grounds. After looking at the greenhouses, the quidditch pitch ("I love quidditch!" Harry said excitedly. "I know, me too!" said James, laughing with pleasure.) and going as far as the border of the Forbidden Forest, Harry, Hermione, James, Remus and Sirius headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Padfoot, who are you taking to the dance tonight?" James asked Sirius as they sat down. Sirius scratched his chin, glancing at Hermione.

"Oh, there's a dance tonight?" said Hermione, sounding interested. James nodded at her, and turned back to Sirius expectantly.

"Uh, I dunno. I've got lot's o' choices, just not a lot of time to pick. How 'bout you? Have you asked Evans yet?" He asked casually. James ruffled his hair absently.

"No, not yet. I'm gonna do it after lunch," James said, looking down the table at Lily Evans. She was laughing gaily halfway down the table. She brushed a strand of dark red hair out of her flashing green eyes. She was talking and laughing with another girl with short, curly, blond hair. Harry look passed Lily's friend, staring admiringly at his mother.

"Oh, Harry, she's beautiful," Hermione whispered in his ear. "She's even lovelier in person!" Harry smiled. Lily glanced down their direction, catching Harry's eye. She smiled at him, and threw him a small wave.

"Have you asked anyone to the dance yet, Remus?" Hermione asked, turning to Lupin, trying to sound casual. He shook his head through a bite of applesauce. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Lily's blond friend made her way down to James and Sirius. Neither took any notice. The girl threw her arms around Sirius' neck, smiling.

"Oh, Sirius!" she pouted, "I haven't anyone to go to the dance with. Will you go with me? I know you already turned down Sarah and Angela." Sirius didn't look at her, only patting her hand gently.

"No, I've got someone in mind who I'd like to ask," he said offhandedly.

"Hey, Therese! Is Lily going with anyone yet?" James said, turning to her. She frowned at him, playing with her hair for a moment.

"Not yet…" she said slowly. "But I wouldn't bother asking…" James turned his back to her, crossly stabbing at his food. The girl played with her hair for another moment, and then turned back to Lily, looking disappointedly back at Sirius. When she had left, James turned to him.

"Why aren't you going with her? She's pretty decent looking!" James said indignantly. "Who could you possibly want to ask?" For an answer, Sirius looked up a Hermione, his shaggy black hair falling gracefully in his face.

"Hey, Hermione, do you wanna go to the dance with me tonight?" Hermione looked very taken aback. Harry watched her, waiting for her answer.

"Oh!" she said in surprise. "Oh, well, yes, I suppose…" Hermione said shyly, her face growing a deep shade of pink. Harry laughed. "What time is it at?" she asked, ignoring Harry.

"I dunno, what time is it at, Prongs?" James snorted into his pumpkin juice.

"Why would I know? Hey, Evans!" he called loudly down the table. Lily looked at him expectantly. "What time is the dance at?" She rolled her bright green eyes at him.

"Eight!" Lily shouted loudly, annoyance apparent in her voice. Sirius turned back to Hermione. "Eight o'clock." Hermione laughed.

**Author's Note**-

What do you guys think? I generally don't keep writing on something without input, so please tell me what you think. I want your honest opinion!


	3. messing w time

Harry and Hermione followed James, Remus and Sirius outside after lunch onto the grounds. James settled himself under a tall oak tree in front of the lake, keeping an ear out for Lily Evans. Remus sat on the edge of the lake buried in a book while Sirius engaged Hermione in a conversation. Harry settled down next to James. James was staring out into space at the lake.

"She's really beautiful, you know," Harry said quietly. James looked at him.

"Who?"

"That girl…Lily…" Harry said, looking out at the lake too. James nodded silently, leaning against the tree. "How long have you liked her?" Harry asked glancing at James. He sighed.

"First year. I saw her on the platform, and I don't know…she was so pretty…" he said, his voice dying slowly. Harry smiled to himself. He felt a small tap on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw his mother's friend, Therese. She gave him a small smile a beckoned to him. Harry reluctantly left a confused James and followed her. Therese led him to a large stone wall where scattered groups of students were assembled. Lily was among them. She smiled when she saw them and came forward.

"Hi! I'm Lily," she said smiling. Harry smiled back.

"Harry." _Wow…this is my mom…_he thought, watching her stunning face.

"I know you don't go here or anything, but would you want to go the dance with me tonight? Everyone's gonna be there, and it'll be a ton of fun." Harry felt his face fall.

"Oh…well, I don't know. I know James Potter really wanted to take you," Harry said guiltily. He did not want to leave for his normal time with his mother hurt, disappointed and upset for her face fell too and scowled slightly.

"James? No, I don't think I'd want to go with him. I'd really like to go with you, though. Please?" she looked at him pleadingly.

"Listen, you're really nice and you're really beautiful," Lily blushed furiously, "but I want James to be my friend, and I know I can't be on any good grounds with him if I go with you." Harry had expected her to be upset, or even a little disappointed, but instead, Lily smiled shyly.

"That's really nice of you; being loyal to James and all."

"He's really a terrific guy," Harry said, hoping Lily would decide to ask James to the dance. "I mean, I understand he likes his jokes and stuff, but he doesn't mean any real harm, and he's really…kinda selfless," Harry said awkwardly. Lily looked thoughtful, smiling slightly.

"Hmmm…well, if you can see all that after just one day, then I believe you. Thanks Harry. You're really sweet," she said. She turned at left toward the lake, her dark red hair rippling in the breeze. Therese had gone and Harry was left alone. He hastily followed after Lily, but keeping his distance. She was walking toward James.

"James?" Harry heard her say. James jumped up immediately.

"Evans!" His hand flew to his hair, ruffling it quickly. Lily smiled weakly at him. "Hey, do you-"but Lily held up a hand.

"James, do _you_ want to go to the dance with me tonight?" James looked speechless and could only watch her for a moment.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah! Cool, hey, I'll meet you in the common room at quarter 'til?" Lily nodded and smiled, leaving him speechless. Harry came up to him when Lily had left. "What did you do?" he asked, staring after Lily's graceful figure. Harry merely smiled.


	4. quidditch w dad

"Harry, that was really dangerous! We're not supposed to mess with time!" Hermione said after Harry had told her what happened. They were down by the Quidditch pitch, Remus, Sirius and James flying high above them.

"But Hermione," Harry persisted, "this may have been the thing to have caused their getting married! Maybe, if I hadn't done that, maybe Mom and Dad wouldn't have gotten together; I may not have been born!" Hermione hunched her back in the seat in the stands. She was thinking very seriously. "And what about you and Sirius? How do you know that's not going to change something?"

"Oh!" Hermione said suddenly. "Oh, you're right, Harry! I shouldn't be going with him!" She looked at him, shocked.

"I was just kidding Hermione. I'm sure you're fine."

"Oh, but Harry-"but she stopped suddenly, seeing James, Sirius and Remus flying over to them.

"Do you play, Harry?" James asked, stopping his broom in mid-air in front of them. Harry grinned.

"Yeah!"

"What position?"

"Seeker." James flew into the stands and handed Harry his broom.

"Me too! Let's see what you've got." Harry mounted the broom and soared off with Remus.

"Have you ever flown Hermione?" Harry heard Sirius ask Hermione. Her answer was inaudible, but Sirius soon answered "well, common. I'll teach you." Harry turned around to see Sirius helping her onto his broom with him. Hermione shot a pleading look at Harry, but he only laughed and followed Remus.

James chucked the snitch into the air for Harry to catch. It was odd using James' broom, as it was such an old model. _I could cream Dad with my Firebolt_, Harry thought as he tore after the snitch which was lingering down by the north rings. In the moments after he had caught it, he could feel his heart swelling, seeing his father cheering and whooping ecstatically at Harry's performance. Sirius and Hermione were cheering, too. Hermione, for her natural fear of heights, had both arms tightly wrapped around Sirius's torso. Sirius seemed very pleased about this, occasionally glancing over to James to steal a grin.

The five of them landed in ten minutes time at Hermione's request.

"What time is it?" was her immediate question. Remus consulted his watch.

"Ah, just about five-thirty." Hermione let out a small "oh" of surprise. Hermione pulled her hand out of Sirius's (Harry had just noticed with a bit of shock that he was holding her hand) and put her hands to her mouth.

"I've got to go get ready!" Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll see you all at the dance!" She waved back at them as she ran toward the castle.


	5. the dance

Harry, James, Sirius, and Remus met Hermione at the door to the Great Hall. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a white t-shirt that seemed to be too small for her because it showed her midriff slightly. She was talking pleasantly with Lily Evans, who was dressed in a white skirt and a pink-striped sleeveless shirt. Harry walked up to Hermione, stunned.

"Hermione! You look…fantastic! How were you able to change your clothes?" He said, looking over her outfit again and again. Hermione's face blushed with pleasure.

"It was just a simple transfiguration spell." She giggled. James, Sirius and Remus approached them.

"Hi Harry," Lily said, smiling at him.

"Hi Lily." Harry and James said in unison. Hermione laughed. "Shall we go in, then?" James asked, taking Lily's hand. She nodded and they led the way into the Great Hall, followed by Harry and Remus, Hermione and Sirius bringing up the rear. The Great Hall had had its great, long tables removed and its lights dimmed. Small fireworks erupted every so often, illuminating the students. The Great Hall was already packed with hundreds of students, who were waiting expectantly for music.

Dumbledore appeared at the front of the room and spoke:

"Another year's exams gone. The stress, vanished, the worry, complete. Let us now indulge ourselves in a well deserved break." His bright blue eyes swept over the students, lingering on Harry and Hermione. They exchanged nervous glances, but Dumbledore said nothing. He waved his wand and music from nowhere sounded and everyone began to dance.

"Hermione, Dumbledore's seen us! Do you reckon we ought to go see him now?" Harry turned to her, tearing her away from Sirius. She looked at him a moment.

"Well, I dunno. I…we _could_…no, I don't expect so. No, it'll take too long to explain. Let's do it tonight." Harry nodded.

"Well in that case, wanna dance?" Hermione smiled brilliantly.

"Of course!"

During their second slow dance, Harry looked past Hermione's shoulder at James dancing with Lily. He smiled at his parents.

"Too bad you're parents aren't alive. Wouldn't it be funny to ask them how they started dating?" Hermione laughed. Harry smiled and nodded. He suddenly gasped.

"What is it?"

"Hermione! If…if we _warned_ Sirius and Dad about Pettigrew…Mom and Dad, they might be alive then!"

"Oh, Harry, we can't do that! Nobody is supposed to tamper with time! We would be breaking one of the oldest and most serious wizarding rules!" Hermione said as they stopped dancing.

"Hermione, we'd be saving innocent lives! Just like we saved Buckbeak and Sirius! My parents didn't deserve to die; it's not fair that they did. I think then maybe even Sirius might still be alive because then Dad could convince him not to go after me!"

"But Harry, then where would that put Voldemort?" Harry thought for a moment.

"Well, I dunno, and we won't know unless we do this. And besides, Dumbledore would kill him in the end. He's the only one would probably could. Common Hermione, please!"

"Oh, Harry! I just don't know. It'd be so…I don't know Harry, it'd just be really difficult and then we'd have to explain it to _this_ Dumbledore and oh, I just don't know Harry." Hermione said desperately as the song ended. "I'm thinking-"

But Dumbledore's tired voice interrupted them.

"It is far too late to continue with tonight's festivities, so up to bed and sleep well," he said cheerfully to the students. Lily appeared at Hermione's side.

"Common Hermione! You can sleep in our dorm. I know how to conjure furniture, so you can have a bed!" And before she could say as much as a goodnight, Hermione was gone with Lily. James, Sirius and Remus met Harry at the door and they drowsily made their way up to the dorm, Harry's head still buzzing with ideas.


	6. dumbledore

When Harry awoke, it was still very dark outside, although beams of red light were emerging from the horizon. He lay quite still, looking up at the ceiling of the common room. Thoughts of the previous night still ran through his head and Harry smiled to himself, thinking of a normal life with Ron and Hermione… and his parents; His parents, James and Lily, and maybe even a sister or a brother. A warm, pleasant feeling absorbed Harry and he smiled broadly to himself. He couldn't even help _not_ smiling. Such a thought created a wonderful, inspiring feeling in him.

Harry was wide awake now. He sat up, ruffling his hair briefly and stood up from the common room couch, and walked over to a nearby window and thrust it open. He breathed deeply, taking in the fresh, familiar scent of Hogwarts. Harry was so entranced with his thoughts he didn't notice Hermione come down and join him.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked, glancing over at her.

"Why are you?" Harry smiled to himself.

"I was thinking…about life with my parents. You know, a normal life. No stupid scar or infamy, maybe a brother and a sister, being at school with you and Ron. Just…a normal life," Harry concluded, whispering the last word. Hermione looked at him sadly.

"I'm nervous about this plan of yours, Harry," she said, walking away from the open window and sitting down on the couch where he had slept. Harry turned and looked at her.

"Is that why you woke up so early?" Hermione didn't answer.

"There's just…so much at risk," she pressed on. "I know you're parents deserve to live, and that you deserve to have them with you, and really you should, but I'm just…worried," she said, putting her hands in her head. Harry came over and sat next to her, putting a hand on her should.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just…I'd love to have something like that...something like what you and Ron have." Harry paused a moment, thinking. "What if…what if Dumbledore approved?" Hermione slowly brought her eyes up to meet his. "Hermione?"

"Well…well I suppose Harry, yes, than I guess it would be, well not alright, but at least plausible. But do you really think Dumbledore would agree to such a thing?" Harry didn't need to think twice.

"Yes," Harry said almost immediately. "Yes I'm positive." Hermione stood up, adjusted her robes and offered a hand to Harry.

"Alright. Let's go see him." Harry, with a bright smile, took her hand and pulled her out of the portrait hole and down the corridor.

When Hermione and Harry reached Dumbledore's office entrance-way, they were in luck: Dumbledore was just exiting his office. They ran to him immediately, panting slightly.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione gasped breathlessly when they stopped running in front of him. He looked at them mildly surprised, his eyes lingering on Harry. He was just as Harry had remembered Dumbledore: a long, silvery beard, half moon spectacles that glinted in the candlelight and bright blue attentive eyes that held deep understanding and compassion.

"I'm sorry this is so early, sir, but we really need to speak to you, if you have a moment," Harry added quickly. Hermione grinned at him.

"Well, actually, it'll probably take a little moment than a moment," she said with a small laugh. Dumbledore said nothing but smiled, turning back toward the gargoyle that guarded his office. He gave the password ("Jelly Slug") and proceeded up the spiraling stairs, his long emerald green cloak trailing behind him. He seated himself at his grand, tall armchair, indicated for Hermione and Harry to sit, and pressed his fingertips together, looking intently at the two of them. Hermione and Harry exchanged anxious glances.

"Well…erm," Harry tried, not knowing where to begin. Hermione sat up and looked at Dumbledore.

"Sir, it really starts by saying that we're from, hmm, I'd say maybe between, what, Harry, 7, 8? years in the future? Yes, I'd say about 7. We are two students at Hogwarts from the future and Harry is the son of Lily Evans and James Potter. I'm muggle born, Hermione Granger, by the way. Well, anyway, in the future, I own a Time-Turner so I can get to classes but somehow I suppose my hour Turner was switched with a, I suppose, a _year_ Turner. We wound ourselves up here and met…" Hermione continued with the story, her voice becoming stronger as she continued. Harry mostly listened, adding a small amount of commentary every so often. Dumbledore said nothing, only listened, closing his eyes occasionally to absorb what they were saying.

"…and Harry had this idea that we could warn his parent and Sirius Black, not to trust Peter Pettigrew. I wasn't sure what to think, I of course realize its surely very perilous, but we didn't want to press on without your input, Professor," Hermione concluded, a pang of urgency in her voice. Dumbledore stood and began to pace the floor slowly, his hands clasped behind his back.

"This is truly a very fascinating tale, Miss Granger," He said finally, glancing at her as he continued to pace. "And I think, if you what you say is true, that Harry has a very noble thought in him." Dumbledore looked at Harry over his half moon spectacles. "Are you willing to take such a risk, Harry?"

"Yes, sir, of course. I would do anything do accomplish it," he added quietly. Dumbledore smiled to himself and sat back down at his chair, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"Then would you two like to attempt this feat? Are you willing to risk you safety and your parents', Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a low voice. Harry looked at Dumbledore for a moment, looking at him very seriously, and then nodded slowly. A slow, steady smile crept upon Dumbledore's face.

"Very well. Then Miss Granger, I trust you know how to operate this?" he asked, withdrawing a Time-Turner from a cupboard behind him and extending it to Hermione. She murmured a small thank you and Dumbledore nodded to them. "At any point you may begin you task, but do remember to be very cautious, Harry? Hermione?" They nodded, saying a few "Yes, sir,"s or "Of course, Professor,"s. He nodded to them in a dismissal and Hermione and Harry stood, grinning between themselves. They turned to leave, Hermione placing her new Timer-Turner in her pocket carefully.

"And Harry?" Dumbledore called from his desk as Hermione gripped the door handle. Harry turned to look at Professor Dumbledore. "I'm sure in the future I have told you this many times, but you look _exactly_ like your father. Except the eyes. They're of course your-"

"My mum's," Harry completed, grinned. Dumbledore smiled and nodded to them; Harry and Hermione turned to exit, a warm, safe feeling lingering around Harry in particular as they turned down the hall into the wide corridor.


	7. lily takes a fall

When Harry and Hermione came out into the corridor, Hermione sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. The extent of her worry seemed to be at its peak. Hermione suddenly looked unkempt and distressed. She began pacing the floor.

"I _really_ don't know how we're gonna do this, Harry. It seems almost impossible that we would succeed," she said, sighing deeply again. Harry bowed his head. "But we _are_ doing it," she assured him quickly. Harry smiled and nodded.

"So," Hermione continued after a moment. "How are we gonna do this? We can't just go out and say 'James, Peter's horrible, don't be friends with him'." Harry laughed and Hermione smiled lightly at him.

"Well, I was thinking its gotta be done soon, before everyone's sent home in two days, right?" Harry said as they started down the deserted hallway.

"Right."

"So, I was thinking that we should frame him for hurting things that really matter to Remus, Sirius and James," Harry went on.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, nodding. "We could…jinx Lily for James. Sorry, Harry," she said quickly. Harry nodded slowly. "But that's all your dad really cares about. We could embarrass Sirius in front of all those girls who like him." Hermione giggled a little and Harry smiled. "And Remus…" Hermione stopped walking and frowned. "How could we get Remus? All he thinks about is school and exams and classes are already finished." Harry stopped too and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Well, we could make him _think_ he got a really horrible grade. Like, change his mark on his grade sheet?" Harry suggested, looking up at Hermione. She nodded a little.

"We could," she said mildly. "But if we're gonna do this we have to do it today. Like, we need to be planning all this out _right now_." Harry nodded and clapped his hands together.

"Let's get to it then."

Harry and Hermione found James, Remus and Sirius out by the lake, eating toast from breakfast and talking pleasantly. Hermione sat down next to Remus, who was already buried in a book. Sirius smiled at her.

"Where have you two been? We didn't see you at breakfast," James asked, glancing between Harry, who had just sat down next to James, and Hermione. She shrugged.

"I fancied a walk and I didn't want to go alone, so I brought Harry along," she said simply. She looked over Remus' shoulder to see what he was reading. While she was preoccupied, Sirius leaned over to James and whispered something in his ear. James rolled his eyes.

"What time is it?" James asked, leaning back to lie on the grass, closing his eyes. He put his hands behind his head. Harry responded to his father with "eleven." James gasped, and sat up, but before he could say anything, Lily Evans came up from behind him and gave him a playful push.

"Not very punctual, are we?" she said with a grin, putting her sleek, red hair behind her ear. James gave her an apologetic smile a muttered "sorry". She sat down behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. Harry and Hermione beamed.

"Are you two an item, or what?" Sirius asked, looking away from Hermione (she was sitting awfully close in order to read Remus' book). Lily's bright green eyes found their way on James and he grinned. Sirius laughed and whooped, pounding James his back. Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled as well.

A short, pudgy boy came around a tree and sat next to Hermione. He had short, mousey, brown hair and a round face. His robes seemed to long and too tight for him, in Harry's opinion and looked liked he had never had a date in his life. The boy smiled at Hermione in a friendly way. Hermione, realizing instantly who it was, did not return the smile; His vanished quickly.

"Wormtail, have you been in the hospital wing all this time?" James asked in an incredulous voice; Peter nodded meekly; Sirius snorted with laughter. Lily, however, frowned.

"Why were you there for so long?" she asked in a sympathetic tone. Sirius' smile widened.

"He fell down a flight of stairs after slipping on one of Moony's books." James, Sirius, and Harry all laughed. "This is Peter, by the way," Sirius added to Harry and Hermione. Hermione made no acknowledgment and Harry merely nodded, a serious expression set on his face.

Behind James, Lily sighed.

"James, I promised I would meet Cecile after we met up, so I'll see you at lunchtime, mkay?" she asked, smiling at him. James kissed her gently (Peter narrowed his eyes, jealously) and she rose, beginning to walk away. Peter suddenly stood as well; Sirius laughed as he danced away from some red ants that had crawled up his pant leg. He quickly drew his wand and began shooting them frantically. Everyone laughed except Hermione who nodded swiftly to Harry. He stood up.

"Hey guys, commere," he said, addressing Remus, Sirius and James. They all stood and walked over to him. "What's that building over there?" Harry pointed to a building at random. Immediately, while Peter's back was turned to her, Hermione drew out her wand, pointing it at Lily's retreating figure.

**"**Locomotor Mortis!" Hermione mouthed. The spell instantly hit Lily, causing her body to stick together suddenly. She fell onto the ground, her head hitting the ground especially hard. Quicker than anyone could notice, Hermione was standing next to Remus, looking at what Harry was pointing at, wand away. The five of them heard Lily's cry and turned to see Peter with his wand out and Lily, not fifty yards from him. James tightened his jaw and stepped forward to confront Peter.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" James shouted, his eyes flashing. Peter dropped his wand, cowering.

"J-James, w-w-what are you t-t-talking ab-about?" Peter stuttered, shaking beneath James' anger. Remus immediately went to Lily's aid and brought her back over to James, her hands shaking from shock and anger.

"You're such a coward!" James roared. "You can't even admit it! You're a spineless, talentless little worm!"

"J-James, I didn't!" Peter squealed helplessly.

"Who did then, huh? Do you see anyone else around here?" And James was right; the courtyard was deserted of students except one or two frightened first years.

Peter sputtered wordlessly, sweat appearing on his face. James opened his mouth to yell more, but Lily beat him to Peter. She raised her hand and slapped Peter's round, stricken face.

"Get _out_ of here, Peter," she ordered in a low, dangerous voice. Peter, tears leaking from his already watery eyes, ran from her frightening figure up to the castle. Still breathing quickly, James turned to Lily.

"Y-you're okay, then?" he said, trying to keep his voice calm. Lily wiped a smudge of dirt off her face and nodded. James let out a slow, shaky sigh and put his arm around Lily's shoulder and walked her out of Harry's sight. Immediately, Sirius turned to Remus, talking and laughing with him.

"That was really good, wasn't it?" Harry whispered happily in Hermione's ear. She looked guiltily back at him.

"I still feel sort of badly…But I suppose it'll work out in the end," Hermione whispered back.

"_Yes_, it will," Harry said firmly. "Do you think we'll have to do it to Remus and Sirius?" Hermione didn't need a moment to think.

"No, don't you see? They'll never make a friendship with someone who's trying to destroy Lily and James' relationship. The three of them are too close. No, but I _do_ think we'll have to jinx either Lily or James once or twice more. Peter may try to take the blame just so he can have his friends back and say he's sorry. No, we need to make this really deeply rooted," Hermione whispered urgently and quickly to Harry.

Harry felt oddly satisfied about what he and Hermione had just done. True, it had caused his mother a fall, but it had strengthened Lily and James and separated Peter from his parents…at least for a period.

A/N: Please leave a review on your way out


	8. during lunch hour

Remus decided it would be wise to give Lily and James some privacy, so Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Remus remained by the lake for thirty more minutes, chatting unconcernedly, Remus still reading. When the lunch bell rang, the foursome walked up to the castle. Hermione and Harry walked behind Remus and Sirius.   
"We need to ditch them and get up to Gryffindor Tower," Hermione  
whispered hurriedly to Harry. He gave her a questioning look, but she shook her head saying in a low voice, "you'll see." Luckily, when Sirius and Remus reached the entrance hall, a group of very giggly girls surrounded around Sirius, flipping their hair, fluttering their eyelashes. Remus, looking exasperated, strode forward past the girls and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione snatched at Harry's robes immediately and pulled him and herself out of sight, up a wide  
staircase. Hermione saw Sirius give a last, fleeting look behind him, seemingly looking for Harry and Hermione, and then he too disappeared into the Great Hall.   
Harry and Hermione cautiously made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, but Hermione continued walking past. She quietly hissed at him to follow her.  
"What are we doing? Aren't we going into the common room?" Harry asked her as she ducked behind a large, marble statue of a confused looking witch fifty yards from the Fat Lady's portrait. He crouched down behind her, looking at the back of Hermione's very bushy head.  
"Yes, we're going to the common room, but we don't know the password!" Hermione whispered, keeping her eyes forward. "We'll have to wait until someone comes and gives her the password. We'll hear them give it...we'll know it too." They did not have to wait long, but by the time a sixth year girl came to the Fat Lady, Harry was loosing the feeling in his legs.  
"Creamsicle," she said promptly; the portrait swung open the girl clambered inside. Immediately, Hermione stood and hurried over to the portrait, Harry at her heels.

"Creamsicle," Hermione said before the Fat Lady could ask and the portrait admitted them. The Gryffindor Common room was almost completely deserted, except for the sixth year girl who Harry saw disappear up to the girl's dormitory. Harry turned to Hermione at once.

"What's the plan?"

"Okay, so you know how Peter ran off? And he was really upset, even a bit angry?" Hermione asked, talking very fast. Harry nodded. "Well, okay, then let me see your map of Hogwarts." Harry, still not seeing where this was going, pulled out the Marauder's Map from his cloak pocket and Hermione took it hurriedly.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she whispered to it and ink flowed from the parchment forming beautiful curling words. Hermione ripped the map open. "Help me find Wormtail!" she hissed to Harry. It was Harry who spotted the miniscule label of _Peter Pettigrew_ on the map; he was quite alone in a deserted bathroom. Harry continued to watch the dot that was Peter for several minutes and concluded that he must have been hiding, crying probably, and wasn't going to come out until after lunch. Harry was startled to see that Hermione was gone when he looked up.

"Hermione?" he called into the deserted room. He heard quick footsteps and someone wrench him up to the boy's dormitory; Hermione had pulled him away from the sixth year girl who was now leaving the common room.

"We can't be seen," she breathed as the girl passed. When the portrait slammed shut, Hermione released Harry and continued up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "We need to find your Dad's bed, Harry."

"Hermione, what are we doing? This doesn't make any sense," Harry groaned as he approached the nearest bed, looking for evidence that it might belong to his father.

"Well," Hermione began from the next bed over. "Peter was really upset when James was yelling at him. Wouldn't it make sense that he would want revenge?"

"I guess," Harry said, moving on to the third four-poster bed.

"So that's why-" but she was interrupted by Harry who cried: "_This one's Dad's, Hermione!"_" Hermione immediately abandoned the bed the she was searching and wrenched open the curtains around Harry. He was holding a small, moving photograph of Lily that seemed to have been taken at a distance. Harry smiled at the sight of it.

"Found it under his pillow," he muttered to Hermione. She grinned.

"Great," said Hermione. She took out her wand and with a great slashing movement cut a great gash in James' pillow.

"_Hermione!_" Harry cried, aghast. "What are you doing?"

"Peter's revenge, Harry," Hermione said simply as she ripped down the hanging's around the four-poster bed. She continued by tearing his sheets, strewing his books and robes about his disheveled bed and emptying the feathers from his pillow upon the floor. James' bed was a real mess.

"And for the final touch," Hermione said, smiling to herself, she conjured a rat from thin air and it fell with a small _thump_ upon James' bed. The rat instantly began chewing happily on the sheets, knowing very quickly, leaving evident teeth marks. Harry glanced down at his watch.

"Common, Hermione! We've got to get out of here!" Harry told her, starting toward the stairs. He heard Hermione vanish the rat with a _pop_ and they sprinted into the common room, out of the portrait and down the hall, toward the owlery. Harry suddenly stopped, Hermione running into him, and took out his Marauder's Map. A massive swarm of students were leaving the Great Hall, and as Harry scanned the bathroom, he could see Peter was gone; he was among the students, coming up to the dormitory. Still breathing hard, Harry and Hermione ducked sat behind a second large statue, this time of a smarmy looking wizard with a rather evil grin on his face.

"We'll just wait 'til James and Sirius and Remus are almost to the Common Room," Hermione gasped, still panting. "Then we'll just meet up with them." Harry nodded and they waited, watching three small dots labeled _Sirius Black, James Potter _and _Remus Lupin_. The dots made their was up several staircases and were at the heading toward the common room when Harry jumped up and seized Hermione by the wrist, pulling her down the corridor. They had perfect timing.

"Where have you two been?" James asked as Harry and Hermione approached the portrait hole. This time, Harry provided a lie.

"Hermione fancied sending an owl to her mum, telling her how her day's been and all. We asked a prefect for directions on where the Gryffindor Tower was," he said unblushingly.

"Peter wasn't at lunch either," Remus commented as they entered the Common Room. "Wonder where he was…"

"Oh, how lovely!" Hermione stated upon seeing the Common Room, pretending to be astounded. She looked around feeling the tapestries on the walls around them.

"Yeah, cool," Harry muttered.

"You two want to see the dormitory? Wecan only show you guys the boy's dormitory, but Lily says it's the same as the girl's," James said, leading them forward, toward the polished staircase. Hermione and Harry followed with looks of mild interest on their faces. Sirius and Remus followed.

"What the _hell?!_" James roared suddenly, making Hermione jump.

"What's up, mate?" Sirius asked, making his way past Harry to see what James was making such a fuss about. They stared in horror at the ripped linens, the books and feathers strewn across the floor, the torn pillow…James made his way slowly toward his four-poster bed.

"Oh no!" Hermione said in a small voice, trying to suppress a smile.

"Bloody frickin' hell, James, Remus, look at _this_," Sirius said suddenly, who was now examining a bit of sheet. "Teeth marks…" Remus, James and Sirius exchanged dark looks.

"_Peter_," Remus murmured in a low, frightening voice. James said nothing. Moving very fast he left the bed behind him and ran down the stairs into the Common Room. At first they heard nothing but then "_PETTIGREW!_" Sirius, Remus, Harry and Hermione scrambled down the stairs to see James, eyes flashing, jaw clenched, facing Peter who cowered before him. Scattered Gryffindors looked at them, staring, nobody saying anything. Lily wore a very confused expression on her face.

"How _dare_ you come into the dormitory and trash my stuff, my bed, after what you did to Evans?!" James roared, face flushing with anger. Peter sputtered, his hands shaking. In an instant James was upon Peter, unable to restrain himself. There were loud sobs and the sounds of impacting fists. Hermione was horrified, her eyes wide, but Lily and Remus rushed forward; Lily to restrain James, and Remus to hold back Sirius. Peter staggered forward, his face coloring very quickly with bruises, his lip bleeding. He ran to the portrait hole as James shouted "Don't you ever come near me again, you hear me? Don't you ever coming crying to us, Wormtail!" The Common Room was very quiet; the only sounds to be heard were the low murmur of the Gryffindors and James' heavy breathing.


	9. into the future

The next day, Remus awoke all the boys and swiftly scolded them to pack quickly. James, Sirius and Harry were all extremely groggy and it took them several minutes to wake up properly. As today the Hogwarts students would depart for home, everyone (except Remus, who had of course packed beforehand) spent the morning packing their clothes, personal items and school supplies into large trunks. Harry helped James and Sirius pack, throwing school books, ties, shoes, robes and quills to them from across the room, where they had traveled to over the course of the year. Peter was absent from the common room and boys' dormitory; though nobody dare voice his name in James' presence, they all wondered where he had disappeared to.

Shortly after a break for breakfast, James, Sirius and the other residents of the boys' dormitory finished packing processed down to the Common Room where Hermione and Lily were waiting for them.

"You know Pettigrew?" Hermione asked Harry in an undertone while the others were talking. Harry nodded once. "There's a rumor going about that his parents rescued him in the dead of night. Didn't want to face James."

"_Brilliant!_" Harry said, grinning, having a hard time keeping his voice down. "And Dad's still furious with him, of course. We might just pull this one off."

They left their packed trunks and caged owls in the Common Room and proceeded down to the Entrance Hall at thirty minutes after ten to board the train and say their goodbyes to their fellow classmates. Lily and James walked hand in hand all the way down, talking among themselves, Lily smiling and giggling all the while.

Lily hugged Hermione warmly as they stood in the midst of the scarlet Hogwarts Express. The station was teeming with students who crowded about the train, laughing and talking. Their luggage had been magically stored on the train and all that left to do was to say goodbye.

"It was really wonderful meeting you, Hermione! Will you write to me over the holidays?" Lily asked, smiling. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other for half a moment.

"I'll try," said Hermione, grinning broadly.

"How are you lot getting home, then?" Sirius asked as students began to board the train. "Parents going to pick you up?"

"Yes, they want to meet with Dumbledore and all that," Hermione responded at once.

"Well then," James began taking his hands out of his pockets. "Keep in touch, Harry, Hermione." He grasped Harry's hand briefly and Hermione hugged him tightly.

"We should all get together this holiday," Sirius said to Harry as they said their goodbyes. "Write to me, will you?" he added quietly to Hermione, slipping her his address. Hermione blushed furiously, her hand on her pink cheeks, and muttered a distant agreement.

"Take care, then, Hermione, Harry," Remus said finally with a smile. The Hogwarts Express whistled very loudly behind them and James, Sirius, Remus and Lily made their way quickly to the open door. When they had found their compartment, each of their faces appeared in the window, waving and beaming at Harry and Hermione. Harry watched his father and his best friends disappear as the train picked up speed and then, all at once, they were gone.

Harry felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned quickly and found himself facing the kindly face of Professor Dumbledore.

"_Professor!_" he heard Hermione gasp next to him.

"Come now, Harry, Hermione, and I shall send you to your proper time. Miss Granger, if I could see your Yearly Time-Turner?" he said very quietly to Hermione. At once she extracted the Time-Turner from within her robes, pulled the thin, gold chair around Harry's neck as well as her own, and extended it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore tapped the Time-Turner once with his wand and immediately the tiny hourglass within the Time-Turner began to spill very quickly indeed, so much so that it became blurred. Their last fleeting image of the past was that of Dumbledore smiling genially at the pair of them behind his long, silvery beard and Harry felt himself being flung forward. His surroundings became blurred and he and Hermione waited with baited breath at what they might find when the reached the future.

_A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!_


	10. home

Harry's surroundings were steadily losing speed. He could hear Hermione breathing quickly next to him; his own heart was beating painfully hard with apprehension. Everything stopped abruptly and Harry could finally make out where he was. He and Hermione were standing dead center in the corridor of Hogwarts Express, which was teeming with students, who were chatting happily about them. Hermione hastily pulled the thin gold chain of the Time-Turner off from Harry's neck and slid it out of view.

"What happened?" Harry asked her nervously. Hermione bit her lip, looking around wildly.

"I'm…I'm not sure…," she said quietly. Suddenly, a compartment door slid open a little ways from them and Ron's freckled face appeared.

"Come on, or am I going to sit in this compartment alone?" he asked looking curiously from Harry to Hermione.

"_Ron!_" Hermione gasped, looking thoroughly relieved. Before he could say another word, Hermione flung herself upon him into a bone-breaking hug. She gave him a long kiss on the cheek. Ron looked as bewildered as ever, but slightly pleased with himself.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Ron, you'll never _believe_ what we-" Harry began but was silenced by a loud "shhh!" from Hermione who had finally released Ron.

"Not out in the open, Harry!" Hermione hissed at him. She took Ron by the hand, wrenched him inside the empty compartment and beckoned Harry to follow. He followed, entered the compartment and closed the door with a small click. Hermione was sitting next to Ron next to the window, an expression of relief and happiness mingling on her face. Harry couldn't help smiling at the pair of them, reminded vaguely of his own parent's romance.

"So, what's up then? You look like, I don't know, like you been through some harassing Potions test or something," Ron said curiously, glancing between Hermione and Harry as he sat across from his best friends.

"Firstly," Hermione began swiftly. "When is this? What year are we in?" Ron gave her a most bewildered look, glancing at Harry for help. When he received no aid he answered in a weak voice.

"'Mione, _you_ know we've just finished our sixth year, so do _you_, Harry! Are you two sick or something?" Ron said nervously, but a wide smile spread across Hermione's face.

"Dumbledore really is brilliant, Harry; he got us back right in the same year."

"And it would seem to me," Harry said, grinning back. "That he gave us a bit of a break. It's the end of the school year; we're done with exams!" Ron looked more lost than ever.

"Oh, sorry Ron," Hermione said in response to his black look. With some help from Harry, she lapped into the lengthy story of going back in time and meeting James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily. Most of the time Ron stayed silent, but his mouth was wide with shock and awe. When the epic had been concluded, Ron sat dumb-struck.

"But Harry," he began, his voice weaker than ever. "Your parents…you've _always had_ parents. I don't know what you're on about." Harry looked at Hermione, his face beyond ecstasy. Before he could stop them, tears of pure joy welled into his eyes. His face broke into a watery smile.

"We did it, Hermione…we really did it," he whispered, his voice shaking from happiness. Hermione beamed at him, lost for words.

"Oh, Harry," was all she could manage, tears forming in her eyes as well. Suddenly she gasped, her hands fleeing to her mouth. "Harry! Your scar! It's…_gone!_" Harry's eyes widened and for a moment did nothing, then flew his hand to his forehead. It was smooth, and there was no familiar feel of his lightning-shaped scar. Harry was breathing very fast as the full shock of things wafted over him. His parents were alive; they had never been betrayed, meaning that Sirius had been their Secret Keeper, not Pettigrew. _Harry had a family_. And not just a mother and father but aunts, uncles, _his godfather_…Harry's throat felt tight, and unable to speak, merely beamed the remaining journey home. Hermione took upon the task of telling Ron what life had been like beforehand, as he apparently remembered nothing of their adventures from the saving of the Sorcerer's Stone to their journey to the Department of Mysteries.

The moment the train station came into view, Harry bolted from the scarlet train and looked around wildly for a long mane of red hair or messy… jet-black hair that stuck up in all directions…

He saw neither though, and was becoming seriously frustrated when Sirius Black emerged from the crowd, grinning at him. Harry's heart leapt at the sight of his sideways grin, his shaggy black hair, falling gracefully into his face…

"_Sirius!_" Harry cried, dashing forward and giving his godfather a tight embrace. Sirius, looking slightly startled, but pleased all the same, grinned at Harry.

"Hey kiddo (Harry's heart swelled at hearing his voice again); get your stuff and we'll get back to Godric's Hollow. Your mum's dying to see you," he said casually.

"But…why didn't they come to pick me up?" Harry asked, a little crestfallen that his parents were absent from his arrival. Sirius gave Harry a confused look.

"What do you mean '_why didn't they pick me up?_' You know that they can't leave their house while the fidelus charm is upon them," he said in a low voice. "What's the matter, exams turn you nutty?" Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and comprehension dawned within Harry's mind.

"Oh…yeah… just kidding, Sirius," Harry said quickly. "Just a sec, I'll get my stuff." Harry turned and ran back inside the Hogwarts Express, and had only taken a few steps forward when he ran into Hermione. She had her wand in the air, supporting three very large and very clumsy Hogwarts trunks, as well as Hedwig's and Pig's cages that nearly fell when Harry crashed into her.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm sorry, I just had to see-" but Hermione smiled at him.

"Honestly, Harry, after what you've been through, I'm surprised you ever left Sirius' side," she said kindly. "We saw you two out the window," she added, meekly. Harry brushed this last bit of information out of the way and led Hermione and Ron out of the train and into the open sunlight.

"All right, Ron? Hermione?" Sirius asked, grinning, as they approached him. Hermione beamed and hugged him warmly after setting down the luggage.

"Oh, Sirius, it's so nice to see you," Harry heard her murmur to him as they broke apart.

"It's nice to see you too," Sirius said, smiling at her warmly. Hermione wiped her eyes on her sleeve and after some scattered goodbyes from their schoolmates such as Dean, Seamus, Luna and Neville, Ginny joined them. She kissed Harry (he blushed pink under Sirius' gaze) and greeted Sirius.

"Are Mum and Dad coming?" she asked Sirius cheerfully, looking around.

"Nah, they're real busy. No, you're all coming back to the Potters for a little welcome home party. Lily's idea," he added and led the small group of friends out through the barrier between the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds. They took a muggle taxi to a small and cheerful Godric's Hollow, where the cottages were lined around a pretty, cobbled street. The taxi stopped outside a small chapel and dropped them off, looking slightly harassed about having to drive with screeching owls in the back seat. Sirius led them across the street to a pretty and very neat little cottage that had a small garden in the front, where two young girls were playing.

"Welcome home, Harry," Sirius said, smiling. Harry relished the word, watching the two girls (who resembled Lily very much) giggle and run about the yard. They were both red-heads, twins by the look of it, and seemed no older than nine. The front door opened and Harry's father appeared on the threshold, beaming, with his wife at his shoulder who was holding a small, dark haired baby. Harry was home.

_A/N: you know what to do!!_


	11. a party

Harry broke into a run, his trunk falling from his hand with a loud _thump!_ Harry, all dignity lost, began crying as he embraced his father for the very first time in his life. James gave Harry a tight squeeze and held him at arms length to survey.

"You okay, Harry?" he asked, a worried expression appearing on his face as he watched tears flowing down his son's cheeks. Harry couldn't speak. It was like a dream, a beautiful, too-good-to-be-true dream. Harry thought his heart might burst with pleasure at hearing his father's voice, at his embrace, at his smile. This was his father. The man Harry had always idolized above all others, the man who loved him beyond measure. Harry smiled and nodded to his father and drifted over to his mother. She beamed at him, gave him a one-armed hug while holding the infant in the crook of her other arm and wiped the stream of tears from Harry's cheeks, smiling at him.

"Hello, Harry, dear. Did you have a nice trip back?" she asked. Her voice was like the sweetest music in Harry's ears. It was soft and comforting, and at once Harry felt calm.

"The best," he whispered. She smiled at held out the child to Harry.

"Will you take Chris for a moment? I want to say hello to Ron and Hermione," she said as Harry accepted the tiny bundle with a relish, holding his brother with extreme care.

"_Harry!_" The twins from the front yard ran forward, their braided hair so much like their mother's. Each reached up and gave Harry a friendly hug before running to greet Sirius, Ron and Hermione.

"Sarah just lost another tooth the other day," James said casually to Harry, as baby Christopher took Harry's finger in a tight grip. "And Kate just got back from camp last week. It was a good thing the over-night camp lasted only a week. Sarah was so miserable she had to come and sleep with me and your mother every night." Harry laughed, looking up from Christopher's giggling face to watch his mother give Hermione, Ron and Ginny each a tight hug and a kiss on their foreheads. Then she hugged Sirius, who gave Lily and kiss on her cheek and swung each twin girl up in his arms. He was remarkably strong, but then again, he was also very young. The six Potters, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Sirius entered their home and seated themselves in the living room.

It was a very pretty and excellently decorated room. It had two cream colored love seats; there was a small coffee table between them that had a beautiful arrangement of flowers pouring from its vase. Pictures of the Potter family littered the walls, all moving. Hermione happily relieved Harry of the infant in his arms while Harry stepped forward to look at the family photos.

There was a photo of Sirius, Lily, James and Harry on what seemed to be an early birthday of his. There was a picture of Lily and James' wedding day, the very same one that Harry had had in his photo album. There was a picture of what seemed to be a family reunion, the picture littered with several messy, dark haired relatives as well as family members with flaming red hair and green eyes. Harry spotted his immediate family quickly. It was a very recent photo of them: Sarah and Kate looked very near the same age, only with shorter hair. Harry looked, perhaps slightly shorter, but the same. Lily and James stood behind the three of them, Lily, arm in arm with James (Christopher had not yet been born), both beaming.

Harry moved on to see photos of James and Harry fishing by a creek, Sarah and Kate splashing upstream, Lily wearing a sunhat and waving. There was a picture of the twin's birthday, and of Christopher's birth. Harry was just studying a photo of himself with his sisters when the lights dimmed around him. He turned around to see Lily pointing her wand at the lights. Then James wove his wand with a flourish and several small fireworks erupted from thin air. A banner fell from the ceiling bearing the words _Welcome Home!_, and confetti fell like a light snowfall from the ceiling, showering Harry with little stars and other colorful shapes that did not remain stationary, but began floating around, swirling and dancing before them.

"How do you like it?" Lily asked, smiling, as she approached him with two butterbeers. Harry accepted a bottle.

"It's brilliant!" he said sincerely. Lily smiled.

"Sirius did the banner timing, and your father did the fireworks. He wanted to do a lot more, and something with a life-size dragon," Lily said, rolling her eyes. Harry laughed. Chris began to cry in Hermione's arms and Lily left Harry to tend to him. Harry vaulted himself over the back of the couch and next to Ginny, slopping butterbeer down his from. Ginny laughed sympathetically.

"I love your parents," she said, looking about at the scene. "They're so cool." Harry smiled, knowing it was true.

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome." He put his arm around Ginny and the chatted nonchalantly for another moment until Sirius waved his wand and music began playing from nowhere. "Come on, dance with me," Harry said suddenly, standing and extending his hand to her.

"Even with butterbeer all down your front?" she giggled, but took his hand and stood with him. He led her to a more open area of rug and they danced, Harry not caring who saw because at the moment he had everything in the world that he could ever want.


	12. death will come again

Harry walked hand in hand with Ginny outside to the Potter's open deck, where James was placing a large platter of hamburgers and hotdogs on their picnic table. Hermione and Ron were already seated between Sarah and Kate, being fiercely interrogated about their feelings for one another. Christopher was sitting in a high chair next to Lily on the other side of Kate, and James was seated comfortable between his youngest son and best friends, Sirius and Remus, who had only just arrived with his wife, Tonks, and their two children Teddy and Rebecca (who was named for Remus' mother). It was a tight squeeze, but Harry loved the noise and the busy bustle of his own home.

As dinner began, Harry found it difficult keep track of each conversation taking place.

"Did you see that the Harpies are having try-outs for a new chaser? I can't wait 'til I'm older. I'm going to try out straight away," Ginny explained to Harry as she added liberal amounts of ketchup to her hotdog.

"-you two going to get _married?_ Can I be your flower girl, Hermione?"

"-no, _I_ want to be her flower girl!"

"Oh, well, I'm…" Hermione muttered, looking embarrassed.

"Then I get to be a brides' maid!" Sarah retaliated, leaning forward past Hermione and Ron to see her sister, looking smug.

"Mum, tell Becca to stop changing her head shape every ten seconds! It's driving me crazy!" Teddy Tonks pleaded to his mother.

"Hey, Dora, did you see the paper today? Completely mad, I can't believe-" Remus began, but was cut off by a loud scream from Chris.

"Shh, shh, look, Chris! Shh, it's Daddy! Look at his silly face!" Lily cried as James pulled a grotesque grimace, in a desperate attempt to keep his son from crying.

"Do you _love_ Hermione?" Kate asked Ron loudly, who promptly turned a delicate shade of fuchsia.

"Girls, for Heaven's sake, leave Ron and Hermione alone!" Lily pleaded.

"I learned this one from Mum, look!" Rebecca said to Ginny, making a pained expression and transforming her nose into a long, flesh colored trunk while Ginny roared with laughter and Tonks cast an admiring look at her daughter.

It was easily the most fun Harry had ever had during a meal.

…though something was bothering Harry, something that continually nagged in the back of his head. After dinner, Harry stole away Hermione and Ron and brought them to a place he was anxious to see: his room. It was exactly as he would have decorated it, and Harry couldn't imagine a better bedroom for himself.

The walls were painted blue; probably something Lily had picked out when he was a child. There were bright, moving posters of all Harry's favorite Quidditch teams: Ireland, England, and Bulgaria. There were photographs of himself at Hogwarts with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. There was a small poster of Harry and his Gryffindor Quidditch team from his first year. Plastered on the wall were Gryffindor flags and banners that surrounded a book shelf that was filled with books on broomstick care, hexes and jinxes, famous Quidditch matches and broom tricks. Harry was anxious to look through them, but fought the temptation and settled himself on his bed.

"Ron, what's going on with Voldemort?" Harry had wanted privacy for this question because the idea of Harry asking his parents about the subject would make them wonder what the matter with their son was.

"Blimey, Harry, I forgot you don't know. He's being kept at bay by Dumbledore. It's pretty recent, actually. Within this year," Ron said easily. Harry frowned, glancing at Hermione who looked equally bewildered.

"What do you mean, 'kept at bay'? Is Dumbledore able to keep him restrained somehow? And how is he able to do this?" Harry asked, eager for understanding, but Ron didn't seem able to give any adequate response.

"Harry, mate, nobody knows. There are still Death Eaters at large; if anyone let it slip how Dumbledore _is_ able to restrain You-Know-Who, they'd find a way to stop him. Nobody really knows much about it." Hermione stood up from arm of Ron's chair and began pacing, deep in thought.

"Well, Harry, the prophecy made by Trelawney _must_ have been made, because nothing can contain true prophecies. But the trick is, Voldemort might not "mark him as his equal." Might not mark you, I mean, Harry; it may be Neville, but I think it'll be you. Voldemort chose you because of your blood, and that hasn't changed. And another thing, no matter what, somebody _will_ have to die for you, Harry, because otherwise you can't be marked." Harry's stomach seemed to drop to the floor as his face fell. Hermione looked sympathetic. "I know it seems awful, but think of all the people you'll save, Harry! It's the only way, really. And then after he retrieves his body, then, after you've destroyed all the horcruxes, _then_ you'll be able to defeat him."

Harry buried his face in his hands. More death. Even now, _now_, when he had a family and his friends and his godfather, he hadn't escaped the inevitable. Who would it be this time? His parents again? A sibling? Ron or Hermione? …Sirius? Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Harry, resting her head on his shoulder. He could feel her frizzy brown hair brushing his cheek.

"I know it seems harsh, Harry, but it's the only way," she whispered sadly. As Harry looked up at her she stood and wiped something from her cheek.

"Do you think, after all this time, that Dumbledore might have destroyed the horcruxes?" Harry asked the silence.

"It's possible," said Ron, shrugging. "Anything's possible." Harry nodded as Hermione sniffled somewhat loudly.

There was a soft, quick rap on Harry's door. Lily appeared at the gap between the door frame and the door.

"Hermione, Ron? Sirius is going to take you lot home. It'll just be a bit of along-side Apparation. You two ready?" Lily asked openly the door a little more to get a better look around. Her eyes fell on Hermione who had bright, blotchy pink spots on her cheeks.

"Yeah," Ron said, standing. He waved shortly at Harry after Hermione had hugged him and left the room with his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Harry remained on his bed as they left, but Lily did not follow them.

"May I come in?" she asked lightly. Harry smiled weakly and muttered his approval.

"I'm sorry we couldn't pick you up from King's Cross this afternoon," Lily said taking Ron's vacant seat. "Dumbledore wants us to keep a low profile. After all, the fidelus charm only works on Voldemort right now and what with all those Death Eaters around, he doesn't want to take any chances. But as soon as Dumbledore sets it right, we'll all be able to get out again." Harry nodded.

"I understand," he said. Harry was itching to ask, yearning for understanding about how Voldemort was able to be restrained. He glanced at his mother's bright green eyes, identical to his own. This was important. He wanted to understand…

"Remus and Dora are downstairs, sweet heart. Your father has gotten some peach cobbler and we're all going to eat outside. Want to join us?" Lily asked kindly just as Harry was building up the nerve to ask his mother. He looked outside briefly and saw the sun sinking quickly under the treetops.

_I suppose it can wait…_

A/N: review!!


End file.
